sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Egg Breaker
}} – boss w grze Shadow the Hedgehog. Opis Egg Breaker to wielki robot pilotowany przez Doktora Eggmana, przypominający nieco Egg Emperora z Sonic Heroes. Kokpit umieszczony jest na głowie robota, do której podczepiony jest tułów od którego odchodzą dwie nogi i dwie ręce. Lewa ręka jest normalną dłonią, natomiast w prawej zamontowana jest kolczasta kula. Na każdym z poziomów Egg Breaker posiada inny dodatkowy atak. Boss Cryptic Castle Po przejściu poziomu Cryptic Castle, gracz stanie do walki z Egg Breakerem. Walka toczy się na okrągłej arenie, na której rozmieszczone są skrzynie z pistoletami maszynowymi Egg Pawnów i roboty Eggmana, od których gracz może pozyskać broń. Postacią wspierającą gracza w walce jest Amy. Egg Breaker będzie podbiegał do gracza, wyskakiwał w powietrze i uderzał kolczastą kulą w ziemię, próbując zranić nią gracza. Przy uderzeniu w ziemię Egg Breaker wytwarza w pobliżu falę uderzeniową. Jeśli gracz będzie znajdował się za daleko od bossa, Egg Breaker wystrzeli w Shadowa kolczastą kulę, która wbije się w ziemię lub trafi gracza i wytworzy falę uderzeniową. Robot będzie powtarzał ten atak, dopóki gracz nie podejdzie do niego. Po utraceniu połowy zdrowia, Egg Breaker wykona swój najbardziej zabójczy atak. Będzie szedł w stronę gracza, kręcąc dookoła swoją kolczastą kulą, co uniemożliwi atakowanie go w kokpit za pomocą Homing Attacku. Aby zadać Egg Breakerowi obrażenia, gracz musi wskoczyć lub strzelać w kokpit, ale ta druga metoda jest bardziej zalecana. Mad Matrix Po przejściu poziomu Mad Matrix, gracz stanie do walki z Egg Breakerem. Walka toczy się na dwupoziomowej, okrągłej arenie. Na dolnym poziomie krążą Egg Pawny z bazookami, a na górnym poziomie znajdują się fioletowe klocki. Gracz może się tam dostać łapiąc się zielonych poręczy, lub skacząc na czerwone płytki. Na klockach położone są skrzynie z pistoletami maszynowymi i Egg Pawnami dzierżącymi te bronie. Postacią wspierającą gracza w walce jest Espio. Egg Breaker będzie powoli szedł w stronę gracza, a następnie szybko podbiegał i wyskakiwał w powietrze, uderzając w ziemię.kolczastą kulą w ziemię, próbując zranić nią gracza. Przy uderzeniu w ziemię Egg Breaker wytwarza w pobliżu falę uderzeniową. Jeśli gracz będzie znajdował się za daleko od bossa, Egg Breaker wystrzeli w Shadowa kolczastą kulę, która wbije się w ziemię lub trafi gracza i wytworzy falę uderzeniową. Robot będzie powtarzał ten atak, dopóki gracz nie podejdzie do niego. Co jakiś czas Egg Breaker będzie wykonywał swój specjalny atak. Polega on na tym, że robot obraca się i wytwarza wokół siebie duże bomby z portretem Eggmana. Następnie bomby te zostają wystrzelone prosto przed siebie i mogą zranić gracza. Aby zadać Egg Breakerowi obrażenia, gracz musi wskoczyć lub strzelać w kokpit, ale ta druga metoda jest bardziej zalecana. Bardziej efektowną bronią od bazook, które są mało celne, będą pistolety maszynowe, znajdujące się na wyższym piętrze. Iron Jungle Po przejściu poziomu Iron Jungle, gracz stanie do walki z Egg Breakerem. Walka toczy się na okrągłej arenie, z kilkoma odstającymi od niej balkonami. Pośrodku areny znajduje się podest, na którym stoi Egg Breaker. W znajdujących się po bokach balkonach gracz znajdzie rakiety, którymi gracz może wzlecieć w górę. Za miejscem startowym gracza i naprzeciwko znajdują się stanowiska z działami, które mogą zadać spore obrażenia bossowi. Egg Breakorowi w trakcie walki pomagają: Egg Pawny, Egg Pierrot i Shadow Android. Postacią wspierającą gracza w walce jest E-123 Omega. Początkowo, Egg Breaker będzie stał na podeście i strzelał w gracza dwoma laserami z oczu. Bossowi można zadać dużo obrażeń strzelając do niego z działa. Należy pamiętać, że po dwóch otrzymanych od laserów ciosach, działa zostają zniszczone i upuszczają broń, którą gracz może podnieść. Po otrzymaniu połowy obrażeń Egg Breaker zeskoczy z podestu i zacznie wykonywać resztę swoich ataków. Będzie podbiegał do gracza i wyskakiwał w powietrze, uderzając potem w ziemię kolczastą kulę. Uderzenia wytwarzają dookoła falę uderzeniową. Jeśli gracz zbytnio oddali się od bossa, ten zacznie strzelać do niego laserami lub kolczastą kulą. Muzyka }} Galeria Cryptic Castle Egg Breaker 1.png Egg Breaker CC 1.png Egg Breaker CC 2.png Egg Breaker CC 3.png Egg Breaker CC 4.png Egg Breaker CC 5.png Mad Matrix Egg Breaker 2.png Egg Breaker MM 1.png Egg Breaker MM 2.png Egg Breaker MM 3.png Egg Breaker MM 4.png Egg Breaker MM 5.png Egg Breaker MM 6.png Egg Breaker MM 7.png Egg Breaker MM 8.png Egg Breaker MM 9.png Iron Jungle Egg Breaker 3.png Egg Breaker IJ 1.png Egg Breaker IJ 2.png Egg Breaker IJ 3.png Egg Breaker IJ 4.png Egg Breaker IJ 5.png Egg Breaker IJ 6.png Ciekawostki * Walka w Mad Matrix uznawana jest za najtrudniejszą i najbardziej frustrującą ze wszystkich trzech. Jest to spowodowane tym, że najbardziej skuteczne bronie umieszczone są na szczycie areny, a Eggman co chwilę wypowiada swoją niesławną kwestię You know what they say, the more the merrier! * Walka w Iron Jungle jest z kolei uznawana za najłatwiejszą ze wszystkich, z powodu rozmieszczonych na arenie dział, które zabierają bossowi dużo punktów zdrowia. * Amy i Espio będą w trakcie walki kazali graczowi nie atakować robotów, pomimo tego że ich niszczenie wypełnia licznik Hero. Jedyną postacią która nie zwraca na to uwagi jest E-123 Omega. Kategoria:Bossowie w Shadow the Hedgehog Kategoria:Eggmobile